Reasons
by kurorenji
Summary: [Ficlet/MinJae/YunJae/BandFic/Fluff/One Side POV] Summary: "Akan selalu ada alasan lain dibalik semua tindakannya."


Pernahkah kalian mendengar ungkapan –

'_Ada asap, pasti ada api'_

–ya, ungkapan itu. Apa kalian mengerti maksudnya? Ya, aku bertanya pada kalian. Kalian yang membaca tulisan ini. Jawab saja, tidak perlu takut. Jangan hanya terus memandangi layar ponsel kalian. Ayolah~ ini bukan jenis pertanyaan integral lapis tiga atau jenis pertanyaan rumus reaksi kimia yang terjadi antar zat asam. Ini hanya pertanyaan sederhana yang kulontarkan pada kalian.

Apa kalian mengerti arti dari ungkapan itu?

_You don't get it?_ _Really?_

_Geez._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**_

_**Title: Reasons**_

_**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**_

_**Rating : K**_

_**Genre : Bandfic! Fluff, one side POV**_

_**Length this ff: 991 words**_

_**WARNING! MinJae feels inside, slight YunJae. Just craving of Soulfighter moment, dont like, dont read, just leave. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri, hanya saja, kalian sendiri sudah tahu dan mengakuinya bahwa aku ini memang jenius –dan aku bermaksud berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan maksud ungkapan sederhana itu dengan memanfaatkan kejeniusanku. _Well,_ mungkin untuk bisa menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaanku itu, aku akan menggunakan analogi yang mudah dimengerti agar kepala kalian tidak sakit ketika memproses penjelasanku.

_Tehe~_ jangan memaki. Kalian sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini jenius. _Serve your right._ _Woohooo~_

Baiklah. Kita mulai dari penjelasan yang sangat sederhana. Kuharap kalian benar-benar menyimaknya. Aku akan melontarkan pertanyaan mudah yang bahkan anak-anak _playgroup _pun mampu untuk menjawabnya. Jadi, kumohon jangan mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri.

Ketika kalian membuka mata, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Huh? Melihat? Yup~ kalian benar. Ternyata kalian tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan, eh?

Hm~ analogi selanjutnya... ah! Ketika kalian merasa tubuh kalian kotor dan bau, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Membersihkan diri dan mandi. Tentu saja itu yang menjadi jawabannya. Tapi hey –aku mendengar salah satu diantara kalian menjawab berenang. _Seriously,_ berenang dan mandi adalah dua kegiatan yang berbeda tujuan meskipun keduanya sama-sama menggunakan elemen air. _But no, this genius will not accept you answer._

Selanjutnya, ketika kalian lapar, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Makan? Hahaha~ tentu saja –dan hal itu adalah yang menjadi favoritku. Kalian tahu, aku bisa memakan lebih dari empat mangkok ramen di salah satu kedai terkenal di Shibuya hanya dalam waktu 10 menit saja. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan sisa dari makanan yang kupesan. Bahkan aku bisa memakan satu paket ayam goreng yang selalu –tunggu– sepertinya aku mulai kehilangan fokusku. Itu salah kalian yang membuatku memikirkan makanan.

Jadi –sampai dimana kita? _Oh right_ –analogi.

Dari ketiga analogi itu, apa kalian bisa mengerti maksud dari ungkapan yang kusebutkan sebelumnya? Oooh~ baiklah, sepertinya beberapa dari kalian mulai bisa memahaminya. Aku bisa melihat kepala kalian mengangguk patuh atau senyum iklan pasta gigi terlukis di wajah kalian.

Haha~ bukankah aku sangat jenius?

Kalian benar. Segala sesuatunya, pasti selalu memiliki alasan. Seperti alasan kalian yang membuka mata adalah karena kalian ingin melihat. Alasan kalian mandi adalah karena tubuh kalian kotor dan bau. Alasan kalian makan sesuatu adalah karena kalian lapar.

Setiap orang, pasti selalu memiliki alasan atas tindakan yang mereka lakukan. Seperti...

Aku yang selalu menatapnya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang berusaha mendekatinya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang selalu meledeknya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang mencoba menggodanya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang selalu menertawainya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang terus menjahilinya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang selalu bersikap semena-mena padanya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang ingin memukulnya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang selalu bertengkar dengannya karena suatu alasan.

Aku yang –sial! Perasaan itu kembali menyerangku.

Kalian tahu? Menjadi jenius itu ternyata tidak selamanya dapat dibanggakan. Terkadang aku merasa kesal pada diriku yang terlampau jenius walau aku lebih sering membanggakan kejeniusanku –hey, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memaki? Itu bukan salahku terlahir dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata. Tapi, kalau kalian ingin memiliki kemampuan otakku, aku tidak keberatan untuk memberikannya pada kalian sekarang juga.

_Tell ya, being genius is suck._

Aku menyadari kejeniusanku adalah sebuah petaka ketika aku mulai menyadari bahwa alasan atas semua tindakanku itu adalah sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyangkanya akan terjadi padaku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu jika ternyata –segala sesuatu yang kulakukan itu memiliki alasan lain ketika ada perasaan yang ikut campur di dalamnya. Ya, kalian tidak sedang berdelusi ketika membaca kalimat _'ada perasaan yang ikut campur di dalamnya.'_

Aku –Si Jenius Shim Changmin– yang bermain dengan apiku sendiri, tanpa tahu kemana asap itu akan mengarah –dan ketika aku menyadarinya, aku sudah amat sangat terlambat untuk bertindak.

_Yea_, sangat terlambat –bahkan jauh sebelum aku menyadarinya. Sebelum aku mengerti bahwa ada alasan lain di balik semua kejahilanku padanya. Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertindak sesuai hati dan pikiranku karena aku bukan orang pertama yang 'melihatnya'. Meskipun kalian harus mengakuinya juga bahwa pasangan '_Soulfighter_' tidak kalah pamor dengan pasangan 'YunJae'. _Soulfighter_ cukup terkenal di antara kalian 'kan? Bahkan ada yang lebih menggilai kami daripada pasangan YunJae. Tsk~ akui saja.

Tapi, sudah kubilang sebelumnya 'kan? Segala sesuatunya selalu memiliki alasan. Seperti alasanku yang selalu 'bertengkar' dengannya hingga kami mendapatkan julukan _'Soulfihter'_ dari kalianadalah karena aku ingin seluruh perhatiannya tertuju padaku. Setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan perasaannya, seperti caraku yang menujukkan perasaanku padanya dengan cara yang luar biasa menyebalkan –dan aku, Si Jenius Shim Changmin menyadari bahwa alasan dia yang selalu menanggapi setiap tingkah laku binalku yang ternyata hanya menggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_ dan _magnae_ yang bisa diajak bermain adalah karena dia sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya.

_Leader_ kami, Jung Yunho.

_Well~_ bukan namaku yang kalian lafalkan. Kalian –para YunJae _Shipper_ bisa bersorak dan melakukan syukuran jika memang perlu, _yea~yea~ just do it_, aku tidak akan mengganggu –dan bagi kalian penggila _Soulfighter,_ jangan khawatir, kalian tidak perlu bersedih. Aku tidak akan diam saja. Nama _Soulfighter_ akan selalu bersemi di hati kalian –karena aku selalu memiliki caraku sendiri untuk membuat kalian bisa meneriaki 'MinJae' dengan lantang dan bangga hingga membuat para YunJae_ Shipper_ ketar-ketir ketika mendengarnya, karena...

... ada asap, pasti ada api.

**-FIN-**

N.B:

Well, I dont have anything to say but sorry ._. Sorry for my halfass work with all my ffs. I mean, yeah, I have SHINE and Picture Of You To Be updated. But here, I didnt. To tell you the truth, I have my own reason.

Untuk ff SHINE, well tbh aja aku kena WB (walopun udh ada draft kasarnya, aku ngerasa not PD at all -.- rasa percaya diri lagi hilang entah kemana, so aku jadi ga mood dan kena wb)

Untuk ff Picture Of You, well tbh udah rampung part 3 nya, tapi... like I said before, rasa percaya diri itu lagi2 menguap entah kemana.

kalian pasti kesal karna aku belum update ff yang kalian tunggu (kalau emg ada yang nunggin) terserah kalian mau percaya ato ga, tp aku jauh lebih kesal karena ga bisa update cepet T_T Untuk saat ini, aku ga bisa fokus sama ff terus. Kepala aku rasanya jg sakit mikirin skripsi dan aku jadi ga mood buat nge-ff. Apalagi kmrn ada sosialisasi dari prodi ttg peraturan baru sidang yg bikin gue cma bisa cengo alias bengong alias diem.

Alasan aku bikin ff ini adalah karna aku lg kangen mereka (blame this to dinta -_- gara2 tante, gue jd semakin terjerumus ke dalam lubang hate and relationship macam jearen dan jaemin) dan waktu bikin ff ini, ga ampe makan waktu dua jam, karna kmrn aku lg bengong ngelamunin skripsi yang kagak move on, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat ff ini (dan aku emang berhutang ama dinta buat bikin ff MinJae :D) dan voila! Jadilah ff paling absurd yang pernah ada

Silahkan di baca, klo ga suka MinJae, mending ga usah baca, apalagi ampe bashing *aku udah bilang di WARNING bagian disclaimer klo ini ff MinJae* jujur aja, aku sangat sensitif klo ada orang yg ngejelek2in Soulfighter. Aku memang YunJae Shipper, tapi aku juga MinJae shipper. Hargai juga couple lain dan orang yang suka dengan couple selain YunJae. FF yunjae udah bejibun di luar sana, one of MinJae ff wouldnt hurt, rite?

Ok, so... see u all again around this september ^^ wish me luck with my thesis, so I can back earlier~

Bye~


End file.
